


horison berkabut hitam

by pindanglicious



Series: EngSpaWeek2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 8/24, AU, EngSpaDay2017, EngSpaWeek2017, Historical, M/M, No Romance, Spanish Civil War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: dia ikut bertaruh nyawa untuk kemanusiaan. [engspa day 2017] [historical・human!AU] [spanish civil war setting]





	horison berkabut hitam

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: hetalia milik himaruya hidekazu dan saya, pindanglicious, tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri; didedikasikan untuk EngSpa Week 2017 hari ketujuh dengan nomor prompt #24-historikal

* * *

**Horison Berkabut Hitam**

**LAJU** kereta yang dinaikinya dari Prancis itu terasa amat cepat.

Arthur mengalihkan pandangan mata ke luar jendela kereta yang melaju melintasi perbatasan negara di Pirenia. _Ah,_ pikirnya, dia sudah sampai di Catalunya. Akhir dari perjalanan panjangnya akan segera tiba.

"Apa?"

Lelaki pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alis ketika menyadari ada sepasang mata yang tertuju padanya. Antonio yang duduk di seberang menatapnya dengan air muka masam. Ujung-ujung alis coklatnya tertaut ke atas. Fokus pandangan Arthur kini terpusat pada kawan berpetualangnya. _Apa dia masih mabuk laut sewaktu menyeberang ke Prancis?_

"Kautahu, Arthur," Antonio menjeda sebentar dialognya dengan berdeham, lalu mengerling ke sekeliling mereka; di depan, di belakang, di samping kanan. Waswas. "Aku benar-benar turun ke lapangan karena aku merasa punya kewajiban untuk membela tanah airku sendiri dari para pemberontak fasis kotor itu. Dan aku sama seperti mereka," dia menunjuk diam-diam satu persatu penghuni kereta yang didominasi orang-orang Spanyol.

Arthur ikut menerawang sekelilingnya dalam mulut tertutup rapat. Dia bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan samar sampai percakapan lantang orang-orang itu dalam bahasa ibunya. Tua atau muda, pria atau wanita, begitu banyak yang berbicara dengan bahasa Spanyol di sini. Yang bicara dengan bahasa Prancis dan Inggris cuma bisa dihitung jari. Arthur merasa beruntung karena bisa mengerti lumayan banyak kosakata bahasa Spanyol sebab dirinya dan Antonio sudah lama tinggal sebagai kawan satu atap di Liverpool.

"Aku tahu. Kalau bertanya soal itu padamu, namanya retoris. Kenapa, kau pasti penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk sukarela _menemani_ mu bertempur di sini? Ya, 'kan?" sungutnya dengan tatapan tajam. Antonio menurunkan pandangan untuk menghindari sorot intimidasi dari iris hijau gelap itu.

Raut mukanya masih sama cemas dari hari-hari kemarin, berbeda 180 derajat dengan Antonio yang selalu tersenyum ceria sepanjang waktu. Arthur memerhatikannya meski enggan menanyai suasana hatinya. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, lalu mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku kemeja.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk republik kedua, atau pihak manapun itu," dia memantik korek api untuk menghidupkan sigaret. "―terserah mau mengataiku gila atau apa. Kau bersama para republikan? Aku tak peduli. Domba incaranku cuma satu. Fasis," ujarnya dingin.

Antonio mendesah. Dia menolak halus tawaran rokok dari sang kawan sebab ia sedang tak enak pikiran. Jiwanya belum tenang. Tangan-tangan bersarung lelaki hispanik itu mengibas-ngibas udara ketika asap rokok mengepul di depan wajah. Dia memilih untuk merogoh botol minum dari dalam ransel besar yang dibawa, kemudian mereguknya rakus-rakus sebelum kembali berbicara.

"... markas besar brigadir internasional ada di Albacete―La Mancha. Arthur, batalion Inggris yang utama setahuku ada di situ ... kalau mau bergabung dengan relawan Inggris lain di resimen sana,"

"Dan kau, Antonio? Bergabung dengan AMB? Mereka masih perlu anggota untuk tim dokter, pasti membutuhkan tenagamu." Arthur membuka mulut, mengembuskan asap nikotin tebal yang langsung direngut angin ke luar jendela kereta. Antonio menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku ditugaskan di Aragon. Tidak, kemungkinan besar aku ada di skuadron artileri, tapi aku bisa saja ditarik ke posko medik terdekat dan jadi dokter dadakan, barangkali begitu? Untung aku membawa suplai peralatan medis―yang kupakai selama praktek di Inggris―untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau habis ini langsung ke La Mancha, ha?"

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut denganmu, bodoh."

Antonio hampir tersedak.

"Ya Tuhan, Arthur!" pekiknya tertahan. Matanya melebar sebelum melemparkan lagi protes kekesalan. Lelaki hispanik itu mengacak-acak rambut brunetnya setengah frustrasi. "... ugh, kenapa kau ini sangat keras kepala?!"

"Tidak. Batalion Inggris tidak cuma di La Mancha. Tapi aku tidak peduli, tujuanku bukan untuk bergabung dengan orang-orang satu tanah air dan sembunyi di belakang perlindungan mereka; aku akan melakukan cara apa pun agar bisa satu regu denganmu. Aku repot kalau harus kehilangan _ajudan_ pribadiku,"

Setelah itu, yang lebih tua memijat pangkal hidung, kepalanya menunduk lagi. Antonio memilih diam dengan wajah murung. Tetapi dia dikejutkan dengan sorot bola-bola mata milik Arthur yang dipenuhi dendam. Gelap. Berkabut, seperti berkata, _aku benci mereka; anjing-anjing_ _terier_ _radikal gila itu!_ _Aku ingin memberangus mereka juga!_

Antonio terpekur sambil menunggui sisa waktu perjalanan. Pikirannya kalut, kalang kabut; berkecamuk. Jangankan tertawa ceria seperti orang gila, menarik senyum kecil saja tak bisa.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian mereka tiba di markas pasukan kecil di sana. Sepertinya Antonio masih mabuk darat, sebab sehabis turun dari kereta, mereka masih harus menempuh jarak dengan mobil bak terbuka lewat pegunungan batu yang terjal. Arthur hanya mengobrol sebentar dengan beberapa orang Spanyol dan pribumi asing yang ditemuinya, sekadar bertanya seperlunya, lalu menjabat tangan untuk sebuah perkenalan buat formalitas semata.

Regu mereka dipenuhi cukup banyak relawan asing dari berbagai negara; ada orang Prancis, Irlandia, bahkan Jerman dan Italia yang harusnya diam di faksi sayap kanan. Nasionalis. Fasis. Arthur ingin tertawa, sebenarnya. Tapi itu namanya tidak tahu diri; sama saja dengan dia dan negaranya. Dan ah, masih ada segelintir orang hispanik, termasuk sang kapten―yang belum Arthur tahu siapa namanya―, dan Dokter Fernández, tentu saja.

Kapten mereka berdarah setengah Portugis; rambutnya berkuncir kuda, di bawah mata kirinya ada setitik tahi lalat. Tinggi badannya sejajar dengan Arthur dan Antonio. Wajahnya sekilas mirip dengan Antonio, begitu pikir Arthur, meski ia bisa membedakan mereka berdua dari bentuk rahang dan bibir bawah―selain gaya rambut, tentu saja. Mungkin hanya kebetulan, sebab setahunya, Antonio tidak pernah bilang dia punya saudara.

Puas dengan berjalan-jalan untuk melihat sekeliling, Arthur kembali masuk ke baraknya. Panas di luar lumayan menyengat, mataharinya bersinar terik. Dia berniat mengambil sedikit air minum, dan menemukan Antonio yang duduk sendirian di pojok. Oh, tidak sendirian, ada banyak ransel dan kotak-kotak kayu yang disimpan. Arthur menghampirinya setelah mengambil botol air. Kawan satu atapnya selama di Liverpool itu mendongakkan kepala dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Dari mana, Arthur? Duduklah, istirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan semua tenagamu. Kau tidak bisa diam sekali hari ini,"

"Mencari udara segar." Arthur menghempas badan di samping lelaki hispanik muda itu, lalu meminum airnya lagi. "Aku _menemukan_ satu orang laki-laki Italia. Umurnya di bawahku, kemungkinan. Badannya kecil. Tapi mulutnya besar sekali―ew, dan kotor bukan main," ceritanya dengan wajah tak enak. Dia memerhatikan rekan sejawatnya yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan kertas―mungkin berkas-berkas laporan resimen atau skuadron lain.

"Ahaha. Mungkin aku akan menyusul untuk berkenalan dengan mereka nanti. Menarik sekali, Arthur," Antonio tertawa pelan. Dia meraih botol minum di tangan Arthur, lalu menenggaknya sedikit-sedikit. "Oh, tadi kapten menemuiku langsung, kami bicara sedikit tentang posisi anggota skuadron, lalu brigadir internasional, dan, um, apa namanya, POUM Militia―"

"Posisi? Apa yang kaudapat?" Arthur menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya.

"Ah, semua di sini artileri, termasuk kau dan aku," Antonio menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menunjuk dirinya dan lawan bicaranya bergantian. "Sebab ini grup sukarelawan. Pemasok artileri kita terbilang pas-pasan. Apalagi embargo dari Inggris dan Prancis masih diberlakukan. Jadi, susah,"

"Medis! Bagaimana dengan tenaga medis? Barak medis lumayan jauh dari sini. Regu kita semuanya kaum adam! Kau itu, ahli bedah, 'kan? Serius, kau tidak tertarik alih tugas di posko medis?" bisik Arthur. Antonio mengerutkan kening sebelum lawan bicaranya mendengus tawa. "Banyak perawat wanita! Kau benar, perempuan hispanik itu cantik-cantik semua!" ―dia menghadiahi Arthur dengan jitakan di puncak kepala.

"Kau sepertinya lebih frustrasi karena harapanmu buat melihat suster-suster perempuan sudah pupus, _"_ delik yang lebih tua, agak ketus. Arthur tidak sempat mengelak karena Antonio buru-buru menyambung kalimatnya."Aku yang ditunjuk untuk menangani sub-divisi medis. Tapi aku tetap ikut bertempur. Keberatan, sir?"

Tuan muda asal Britania itu berjengit saat melihat senyuman menjengkelkan dari kapten sub-divisi medis.

"Kenapa ikut bertempur?"

"Karena aku punya senjata."

Arthur mengerutkan dahi.

"Ha? Tapi itu riskan sekali! Satu-satunya Pak Dokter di regu ini cuma kau! Habis semua kalau kau tumbang duluan! Coba bayangkan bagaimana kalau ada banyak yang harus dioperasi, amputasi, yang jelas-jelas bukan cuma sekadar butuh perban atau antiseptik! Kau pasti kerepotan sekali kalau tidak dibantu suster-suster itu," ringisnya dengan suara pelan, tidak heboh, tapi mimik mukanya sangat kacau. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kawan yang lebih tuanya itu dengan penuh kecemasan. Antonio mengerang pusing. Dia mencubit kedua pipi Arthur sampai lelaki itu berhenti menyakiti bahunya.

"Ughh, Arthur, tenang dulu. Ada dua dokter di sini. Dia dokter dari Irlandia, Dr. Murray, kau tidak tahu? Ha, tak mengherankan, sih. _Skill_ sosialmu payah sekali. Biar kujelaskan sedikit tentangnya; rambutnya sewarna jerami, alisnya cukup lebat walau tidak separah punyamu, dan tubuhnya jangkung sekali. Tidak sepertiku, Dr. Murray sangat dikenal baik di kota tempat tinggalnya. Kau bisa percaya padanya kalau aku sedang tak ada. Dia pasti jauh lebih berpengalaman dan ilmunya lebih banyak dibanding aku," jelasnya setelah Arthur berhenti mencengkeram perpotongan leher dan bahunya. "Ada cukup persediaan alat medis di dalam barak, tadi aku dan Dr. Murray sendiri yang mengeceknya. Yang sama sekali tidak ada di sini cuma perawat. Tapi, yah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kita tidak bisa berharap banyak di resimen sukarelawan." Antonio memulas senyuman simpul di wajah― _ah,_ senyum yang Arthur tunggu-tunggu―, lalu memperlihatkan lembar-lembar kertas yang sibuk dikutatnya tadi; ternyata benar lis laporan tim dokter.

"Maaf, Arthur, tidak ada perawat wanita di sini. Kalaupun aku terlahir sebagai perempuan, kau pasti tidak akan tertarik padaku, hahaha!" Dia kemudian tertawa puas. Entah mengejek Arthur yang wajahnya memerah, atau ada sesuatu yang lain di baliknya.

(Ah, tapi Arthur lega dengan ini; _Antonio_ sudah kembali.)

* * *

Hari pertama, belum ada panggilan misi untuk membidik senapan pada sebenar-benarnya musuh. Membosankan, kalau Arthur boleh jujur. Seharian menontoni kadet-kadet muda yang diajari menembak dan strategi berperang; sebentar-sebentar ia turun ke lapangan untuk bantuan supervisi, sebab dia tahu banyak tentang berperang dari sekolah militernya sejak remaja kemarin.

Antonio? Jangan ditanya! Dia cepat sekali berbaur dengan rekan-rekannya, apalagi dengan dokter jangkung dari Irlandia itu! Mungkin mereka yang membuat regu ini sedikit lebih beruntung dari regu lain; cadangan tenaga medis untuk keadaan darurat.

Arthur mengutuki dirinya yang sulit bergaul, sulit sekali. Butuh banyak waktu buatnya untuk menaruh kepercayaan pada orang baru. Sebab yang dipercayainya sekarang masih Antonio; cuma Antonio. Bahkan ketika acara makan malam kecil-kecilan dihelat, dia lebih memilih untuk membisu di paling sudut, memerhatikan kawan karibnya bercengkerama dengan rekan-rekan barunya. Percakapan mereka terdengar serius, tetapi sesekali tawa mereka semua pecah; Arthur tahu itu tertawaan satir yang berbunyi ketika mereka mengolok-olok ideologi musuh. Mereka sama-sama takut mati tapi hidup seolah di dalam kedamaian abadi―Arthur tak paham.

Satu jam penuh itu terasa seperti siksaan batin sebab Arthur tak bicara sepatah kata pun, kecuali kalau Antonio yang menyulut duluan, atau orang lain yang bertanya duluan. Bosan, meski tak harus dikeluhkan. Tapi dia sedikit terhibur menontoni orang-orang asing itu bergosip politik, fasih menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan dialek kampung masing-masing. (Ah, sial! Tapi tetap cuma Antonio yang jadi pusat perhatiannya!)

Pun sampai kelompok manusia itu sedikit demi sedikit berbubaran untuk beristirahat di dalam barak, Arthur masih tetap tinggal di luar, menatap kosong api unggun yang nyalanya semakin besar sebab malam semakin larut. Dia cuma menanggapi sekenanya beberapa rekan yang menyapa ramah dengan menyentuh bahu atau punggungnya sebelum mereka masuk tenda, tidak juga menghiraukan cibiran-cibiran kecil dari sekitarnya. (Ha, karena dia tidak peduli dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut si Vargas.)

Arthur menghela napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, menyalakannya lewat api unggun di depan, dan menyesap kenikmatan racun-racun penghancur organ dalam yang dibungkus tembakau _cavendish_ itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat bosan," tegur sebuah suara bariton yang sangat familier di telinga. Arthur meliriknya dari ekor mata, lalu mengulas senyum tipis. Dia mengetuk batang sigaret itu untuk membuang abu pada bebatuan yang jadi asbaknya.

"Hn. Dan kau kembali menjadi dirimu lagi setelah kemarin muram seharian."

Antonio terkekeh. Dia ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Arthur untuk menemaninya, merasa sedikit bersalah karena sedari tadi dia terlalu sibuk dengan lingkungan baru di sekitar dan tak sengaja mendiamkan kawan karibnya.

"Maaf untuk itu, apakah hawa negatifku mengganggumu?"

"Kau membuatku cemas." Arthur meniup asap rokoknya yang tebal di udara. "Tapi, aku sedikit lega kalau kau bisa kembali berbaur dengan yang lain,"

"Kau diam terus. Sedang banyak pikiran kah? Atau mau kembali ke Liverpool dan mengurungkan niatmu membantu kami di sini? Ah, tidak, terima kasih. Aku belum mau merokok,"

"Mmmm. Entah. Tidak, bukannya aku merasa ciut dan ingin pulang kampung sebelum bertempur. Tidak, aku tidak menyesal menyumbang tenaga dan nyawa sekalipun. Apa itu, namanya, Dok? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat suasana hatiku segini anehnya,"

Kali ini Antonio tertawa miris. Dia mengusap tengkuk yang terasa dingin. "Tanyakan pada dokter sebenarnya yang punya kredibilitas lebih baik. Aku cuma alumni sekolah dinas ketentaraan yang belajar sedikit ilmu bedah. Belum pantas dipanggil dokter, sungguh. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mendapat gelar kehormatan itu,"

Arthur mendengus pelan. Kalimat litotes kuno untuk merendahkan diri. Dia pernah membaca beberapa jurnal riset milik Antonio yang tak pernah dipublikasikan ke luar. Dia tahu status lelaki itu bukan dokter gadungan. Antonio tidak semurah itu.

"Kau cuma merendah. Kautahu sendiri, aku lebih muda darimu. Lalu aku siapa? Balita?" deliknya tajam. Lawan bicaranya hanya bisa menarik cengiran kaku.

Kemudian mereka diam sebentar, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa kulit, menikmati sisa bebauan petrikor dari balik batu-batu basah dan bau arang yang meletup dibakar api.

Arthur mengepal tinjunya diam-diam. Lalu dia menggenggam jari-jari tangan Antonio yang beristirahat di atas tanah, mencengkeramnya erat.

"Antonio. Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Si pemilik nama melebarkan mata hijaunya. Dia tersenyum masam. Membiarkan Arthur berlama-lama menaruh tangan di atas tangannya, merasakan remasan kencang dan panas dari jari-jari lelaki itu.

Antonio mendesah. Dia merangkul bahu sang kawan, lalu merebut batang rokok yang dijepit bibir Arthur dan ikut mengisapnya untuk sekali waktu sebelum dia bersumpah tak akan pernah lagi menyentuh benda mengerikan itu.

(Meski asap ledakan granat jauh lebih mengerikan daripada rokoknya.)

* * *

Hari ketiga di Aragon dibuka dengan operasi penyerangan pasukan militer kubu nasionalis yang menduduki sebuah desa kecil. Para serdadu aliansi internasional itu bergerilya saat subuh, tepat sebelum matahari muncul dari balik pegunungan di ufuk timur. Derap-derap langkah sepatu bot terdengar menggema sebab desa sudah hampir sepenuhnya terisolasi, cuma meninggalkan bangunan-bangunan tua tak berpenghuni.

"Berpencar sekarang! Hati-hati, mereka punya pasukan kavaleri! Kuda-kudanya kuat dan besar! Ah, ada yang harus menyerang dan bersembunyi dari atas bangunan tinggi! Aku akan memberi tanda kalau pasukan kita mesti mundur dalam keadaan darurat!"

Kapten bertitah dengan seruan lantang, sambil berlari membawa senjata, sampai punggungnya menghilang ditelan jarak. Anak-anak buahnya memberi respons _'siap!'_ sebelum menyebar ke berbagai pelosok melalui jalan-jalan tikus.

Dan suara senapan yang ditembakkan sudah mulai terdengar mengudara. Pesta pertumpahan darah itu dimulai.

Sembilan puluh menit perkelahian seru berlangsung; Antonio berlari sendirian; semua rekannya tercerai berai. Dia sudah menghabiskan belasan―mungkin sudah sampai puluhan―butir peluru dan hampir tiga kali tertembak mati. Bohong kalau dia tidak takut. Lelaki itu memandang ngeri sekeliling; depan-belakang, kanan-kiri. Ada abu bekas pembakaran bendera kaum nasionalis dan kayu-kayu gelondongan terserak di jalanan. Sudah banyak bercak-bercak darah yang ditemukan, sampai genangan becek. Anyir. Dan gelap. Dia mendengar suara derap kaki dari kejauhan.

"Ketemu kau, bajinga―"

― _DOR!_

Antonio menarik lagi pelatuk dan menembak serdadu itu tiga kali sampai dia tumbang. " _Bangsat_!" umpatnya, diikuti bunyi ledakan senjata api dan granat di tempat lain, diiringi teriakan-teriakan panik dan kesakitan yang membuat telinga berdenging. Antonio tak tahu harus lari sampai ke mana. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang lantaran was-was, takut jika musuhnya mendadak muncul dari persimpangan seperti tadi.

" _¡NO PASARAN!"_

" _Pergi kau ke neraka, iblis! Kami tak butuh Franco!"_

"―ah!" Antonio sempat mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya ketika ia terperanjat mendengar laung teriakan lantang selain erangan kesakitan serdadu yang tengah bergerilya di pelosok desa. _'Orang sipil?! Kenapa masih ada sisa di sini?'_ batin bertanya-tanya, dia menggelengkan kepala, pusing.

Lelaki berusia seperempat abad itu melompat masuk ke dalam bangunan kosong yang kemudian ditemuinya, berniat untuk menembak lawan yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan lewat atap bangunan; seperti saran kapten. Tetapi langkah kakinya berhenti dalam sekejap, tengkuknya ditarik paksa ke belakang, tubuhnya terbanting kencang dengan punggung menabrak dinding batu. Antonio mengerang. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

'― _sialan!'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Lehernya tercekik tangan besar yang kasar dan membuatnya sukar bernapas. Memberontak pun percuma.

_Tamat! Tamattamattamat! Riwayat_ _ku_ _tamat di sini!_

" _Republican,_ kauproletariat keparat, katakan wasiat terakhirmu sebelum pergi ke neraka!" tawa musuhnya menggema, berdenging menyakitkan menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga. Antonio merintih dengan gigi-gigi yang saling beradu kencang. Napasnya habis dicekik. Habis. Dia habis!

Air matanya keluar setitik ketika musuh bertubuh besar itu mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mengangkat kampak tajam di udara. Antonio ingin berteriak dan memberontak. Dia memejamkan mata kencang-kencang dan menunggu benda itu menyabet leher dan memutus saluran napasnya.

― _DOR!_

Bunyi senjata api diledakkan sebanyak tiga kali. Jantung Antonio nyaris berhenti. Dia masih bisa merasakan cipratan darah yang hangat di pipi, lalu membuka kelopak mata dan melotot terperanjat.

Tubuh besar itu tumbang dan cengkeraman kencang di leher melonggar.

"Antonio!"

Ada teriakan samar saat napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. Antonio merasakan lengannya ditarik cepat dan seseorang menyeretnya dari sana, dan mereka bergegas menaiki puluhan anak tangga. Dia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, batuk keringnya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Diam di situ sebentar," titah suara bariton yang dikenalnya, nadanya sedikit bergetar. Dia melepas rangkulan lengan kawannya yang nyaris gugur dipenggal serdadu lawan, membiarkan Antonio menyandar di dinding bebatuan, dan dirinya berniat untuk mengendap-endap birai balkon untuk mengelabui semua gerakan musuh.

"A―rthur―"

Arthur menarik lagi pelatuk senjata apinya, dan bunyi ledakan beruntunan terdengar memekakan telinganya. Dia menggigit bibir bawah, lalu tersenyum puas. Aliran darah segar di dahi dan hidung―sisa-sisa perkelahiannya tadi―tersapu oleh tangannya yang berlapis sarung.

"Kau boleh mengomeliku nanti." Lelaki berusia 23 tahun itu menendang batu besar yang ada di dekatnya ke bawah, berharap sisa-sisa musuhnya yang masih sekarat tertimpa sampai mati. Dia menembakkan senapan udaranya lagi ketika melihat sekawanan serdadu kubu seberang yang berlari terbirit ketakutan dengan tubuh berdarah-darah. Arthur tertawa kecil saat mereka semua tumbang pada akhirnya. _Ah, mati juga_. "Aku merebut jatah yang harusnya jadi milikmu, hm?" ―lalu dia berhenti menyerang.

Bibir Antonio bergetar. Kesadarannya hampir pulih. Dia memegangi lehernya yang masih menyisakan jejak merah bekas cengkeraman kencang prajurit berbadan besar itu. Dia merintih pelan dan disaksikan oleh rekan lebih mudanya di hadapan.

"Kautahu. Aku kemarin bilang, 'aku akan ikut denganmu di resimen yang sama, bahkan sampai regu sekalipun,' dan ini alasannya," Arthur mendesis perih. Suaranya tremor. Dia berjongkok, menghampiri Antonio dan meraih tangan kanannya. Dia membuka telapak tangan lelaki itu, menangkupkan kepalan jari-jari miliknya.

Antonio menaikkan sebelah alis. Keningnya berkerut.

Untuk apa dia memberinya tiga butir peluru?

"Persediaan pelurumu sudah habis. Dan kau tidak tahu berapa sisa yang masih terpasang di senjatamu. 'Kan? Bahaya, tahu."

_Ah._

Antonio baru ingat. Kantong celananya terasa ringan dari tadi. Mungkin dia lupa karena terlalu menikmati misi menantang adrenalinnya. Dia tertawa kecil, lalu menerimanya dalam genggaman.

"Sepertinya kau masih _shock_ dengan yang tadi?" tanya si pirang sambil menyeret tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebelah sang kawan. Napasnya terengah, dan keringat masih mengucur banyak dari pelipis.

"Sangat."

Antonio menolehkan wajah, lalu ibu jarinya bergerak, menyeka bekas darah yang keluar dari hidung Arthur. Dia menarik senyum kecil. "Terima kasih banyak,"

Arthur mengangguk satu kali setelah tangan Antonio tersingkir dari wajahnya.

"Nah, ayo, Arthur. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Bunyi tembakan sudah terdengar jarang. Entah musuh sudah mundur atau gugur, sebab orang sipil juga ada beberapa yang memberontak. Tapi tidak aman kalau kita diam terus di sini," ajaknya. Dia menyodorkan tangan untuk membantu temannya berdiri. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, mereka mendengar bunyi peluit yang bersiul panjang, pertanda operasi diberhentikan dan mereka harus segera berkumpul di titik pertemuan sebelumnya.

"Hidung dan dahiku masih berdarah, Dok,"

"Oh, _Dios_ , nanti saja, di markas pasti aku tangani―atau Dr. Murray yang akan menanganimu,"

* * *

Arthur pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Arthur pikir kapten skuadron memberhentikan operasi karena pasukannya sudah berhasil memberantas semua musuhnya.

Arthur pikir mereka semua dikumpulkan untuk mendengar kabar-kabar baik dari mulut kapten.

Arthur pikir rekan-rekannya hanya mengalami cedera dan luka yang tak terlalu berat sama sepertinya.

Arthur pikir semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tidak setelah pasukan serdadu itu dikumpulkan kembali di lapangan sempit yang penuh puing-puing bangunan runtuh, sebagian mereka membawa luka-luka besar dan darah-darah yang banyak bertetesan. Wajah semuanya muram dan gelap, lutut-lutut dan gigi gemetaran. Menahan air mata ketakutan, kekesalan, maupun kesedihan.

Hilang tiga dari total delapan orang. Pria-pria itu tewas di tangan musuh.

Kapten mereka patah kakinya.

Mereka berpulang ke markas sebelum petang―setelah menguburkan rekan-rekan yang gugur di medan perang―dengan wajah tertunduk dalam-dalam dan dibalut ketakutan meski berhasil mengusir sebagian besar musuh. Hari itu juga mereka mendapat berita bahwa Madrid sudah jatuh. Bersitegang antara kaum nasionalis dan kaum republik malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Arthur menatap kosong barak grupnya yang menjadi posko medis dadakan. Kupingnya sudah cukup kebal mendengar erangan kesakitan teman-temannya ketika entah Murray atau Fernández melakukan pembedahan darurat, mungkin bedah ringan, Arthur tak tahu itu. Dia cuma asal menginterpretasi, terlalu malas untuk bertanya banyak hal pada Antonio―meski orang itu pasti akan tetap menjawabnya kalau dia benar-benar bertanya.

Dia jadi orang terakhir yang masuk ke tenda medis. Tempat itu agak sempit karena penuh barang dan pasokan obat-obatan meski cuma sedikit. Arthur langsung merasa hidungnya disengat bau obat bius. Matanya melirik ke arah tumpukan alat-alat bedah yang baru saja habis dicuci.

Satu orang lagi, Antonio baru akan meladeni. Pasien terakhir sebelumnya ini tak bisa diam. Si mulut kotor, Mr. Vargas, seingat Arthur, itu nama si lelaki kecil berparas masam.

"Kakimu cuma terkilir, harusnya tidak apa-apa, Lovino. Terus keluhanmu yang lebih penting itu apa?"

Arthur mendelik di belakang si Vargas. Oh wow. Dia tak tahu sedekat apa hubungan mereka sekarang sampai Antonio sudah 'diizinkan' memanggil bocah itu dengan nama depannya.

"Kakiku 'cuma' terkilir, Dok?! Bagaimana kalau harus lari kalau seandainya markas kita diserang meriam, atau bom dari langit? Susah sekali bergerak! Kemarin, mataku yang nyaris dicungkil babi-babi pemberontak itu!" cibir bocah asal Italia, perangainya hampir sama dengan orang Inggris di belakang punggungnya. Antonio ingin tertawa.

"Maaf, Lovino, aku pikir itu agak lebih ringan ketimbang luka yang lain. Aku terlalu menjustifikasi, ternyata. Mari kuantar ke luar,"

"Tidak usah, Dok. Kau ada benarnya. Aku cuma dapat luka segini, tidak ada apa-apanya dengan yang lain―aw!" Lovino Vargas mengaduh ketika ia harus tertatih-tatih berdiri untuk keluar dari sana. Antonio refleks memegangi lengannya dari bawah.

"Ah, kau bisa meminta bantuan Arthur buat―"

"Tidak, tidak. Urusi saja urusanmu. Pasienmu masih mengantre satu ekor lagi. Aku yakin tuan alis tebal ini dapat musibah lebih besar dariku. Aku permisi. _Grazie_ , Dok," pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan ketika sampai di lawang pintu keluar tanpa berbalik punggung. Lalu bocah itu menghilang, meninggalkan Arthur yang melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan memasang wajah ketus. Tak terima diejek orang yang bahkan tidak dikenal baik olehnya.

"Tch. Apa-apaan bocah itu," decihnya jengkel. Antonio cuma terkekeh; dua orang itu sama-sama seperti bocah yang bertengkar karena berebut kaus kaki. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Arthur, menyuruhnya duduk di hadapan mukanya.

"Selesai semua kah?"

"Kapten Afonso, dia fraktur di bagian tulang kering. Dr. Murray yang mengurusinya dan setengah dari yang lain. Beberapa diangkut ke rumah sakit di Madrid pakai truk ambulans. Kautahu, aku paling tidak tega mengamputasi bagian tubuh orang. Dan aku harus mengamputasi jari-jari kaki Williams karena dia menginjak ranjau. Malang benar pemuda Kanada itu,"

Arthur bergeming, mendengarkan banyak cerita yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, sambil memerhatikan gerakan tangan Antonio yang cekatan memasang perban pada jari-jarinya setelah dia membilas dan memberi sedikit alkohol pada luka-luka lecet di situ.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya diurusi Antonio. Setiap kali kena demam ringan, Antonio menyempatkan dirinya buat menangani Arthur juga di rumah mereka.

"Arthur,"

Antonio memanggilnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata. Arthur menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa ..."

"Apanya?"

"―kenapa kau mau-maunya mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk ini? Untuk tanah orang ...? Membahayakan dirimu sendiri?" Antonio menelan ludah, memerhatikan jari-jari kasar Arthur yang masih dipegangnya. "... anti-Stalinist POUM, itu neraka buatmu," alis-alis lelaki itu menukik dengan kening yang berkerut. "Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk ikut aku, yang menyedihkan ini, membela tanah yang bukan negaramu? Aku tak paham denganmu dan orang-orang asing itu."

Arthur bungkam. Tak percaya kalau kalimat itu keluar lagi dari bibir Antonio setelah perjalanannya sudah sejauh ini. Setelah dia bertaruh nyawa di sepanjang tempat yang ada; setelah kawan-kawannya berguguran satu demi satu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dingin, datar, dan sinis. Antonio belum mengangkat tundukan kepala. Gigi-giginya bergemeretak. "Kau baru saja menganggapku tidak punya kompetensi berperang? Kenapa kau terus mengulang-ulang kalimat menyebalkan itu?"

"Kau naif, Arth―"

"Kau menganggapku anak kecil!"

Arthur meringis kesakitan ketika Antonio menekan jari-jarinya yang dibalut perban. "Dan kau menganggapku orang asing?!" hardiknya tak terima. Antonio menekan lagi titik luka itu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan. Arthur mengerang, menarik tangannya dengan jengkel. Kesabarannya sudah hampir habis.

"Kaupikir aku ikut berperang untuk siapa? Untukmu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" elaknya, sedikit berdusta. _Ha._ Tentu saja Antonio terlibat dalam pengambilan keputusan besarnya untuk ikut bertaruh nyawa yang bukan sekadar permainan gampang.

"Tertawai aku yang sok menjadi pahlawan pembela kebenaran ini biar aku tak harus mengulangnya; aku melakukan ini untuk kemanusiaan! Antonio! Kautahu sendiri nasionalis radikal fasis itu seperti apa!"

"Tahu. Tapi kau lupa kalau Franco punya Hitler dan Mussolini di belakangnya! Hah! Mau apa kau?!" Tangan-tangan Antonio terkepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memerah panas. Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Dan bukannya kau sendiri yang melihat bagaimana orang-orang sipil?! Pihak manapun itu, sama saja! Mata mereka sudah dibutakan kebencian! Saling membunuh dan dibunuh membabi-buta! Sama-sama barbar! Aku paham perasaan orang yang punya trauma tak sepele, aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka! Tapi aku―aku tidak mau negaraku begini, makanya aku pulang dan berperang!"

"Jangan menganggapku payah! Aku sudah―"

"AKU TAKUT, ARTHUR!"

Antonio meninggikan nada bicara pada akhirnya, memandang sengit mata yang berwarna identik dengan miliknya itu. Arthur terbelalak. Dia sangat terkejut dengan reaksi yang jarang Antonio berikan padanya. Seram. Seram sekali lelaki itu kalau sudah benar-benar marah. Dia tak berani berkutik. Antonio tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah, lalu menunduk lagi, nada bicaranya menciut.

"―kalau kau mati di sini, hidupku seumur-umur tidak akan tenang. Dihantui rasa bersalah. Kau, kau sudah benar-benar lebih dari sekadar teman dekat―kau seperti saudaraku sendiri, Arthur. Aku tidak mau melihat adikku mati karena aku lalai melindungimu. Melihat tiga rekan kita gugur saja aku tidak kuat, Arthur. Mengertilah," bisiknya dengan tinju terkepal kencang.

Degup jantung Arthur yang tidak beraturan mulai tenang berangsur-angsur sampai dia berani lagi buat bicara.

"Aku mengerti. Antonio. Lihat aku, tatap mataku," pintanya sembari meremas bahu-bahu yang bergetar karena gentar dan penuh keraguan itu. Antonio menatapnya, kosong. Matanya terlalu dipenuhi ketakutan. Dia begitu pengecut. Dia menyingkirkan tangan-tangan Arthur yang bertengger di bahunya.

Arthur tidak takut mati. Dia tidak keberatan kalau harus mati dan dianggap pengkhianat oleh bangsanya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak ingin Antonio yang mengalaminya. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kita berjuang bersama di sini," desisnya mencoba tegar. Dan Antonio menarik tubuh itu lagi, ke dalam rangkulan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bahu Arthur cukup lebar kalau cuma untuk melingkarkan satu lengannya di sana.

.

.

.

" _The wind rises in the evening,_  
Reminds that autumn is near.  
I am afraid to lose you,  
I am afraid of my fear."

― _John Cornford, British volunteer of the Spanish Civil War_

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> **histrivia:**
> 
> _bukannya inggris ambil pihak netral selama spanyol lagi perang sipil?_ tidak sepenuhnya betul. sebab petinggi inggris banyak yang condong ke pihak nasionalis dan cenderung menjagokan franco supaya menang di perang sipil, sebab kebanyakan dari mereka sangat anti-komunis.
> 
>  _sebenarnya inggris pihaknya di mana? nasionalis kah? republikan kah?_ ada yang netral, contreng. ada yang memihak nasionalis-franco, contreng. kesampingkan dulu tentang komite non-intervensi yang ditandatangani 27 negara dan embargo anglo-french, poin dari cerita ini menjurus ke 2500 relawan inggris yang membantu republikan-spanyol untuk melawan fasis dan memberangus fasisme yang merajalela di spanyol, alasannya cukup beragam, ada yang sebabnya atas nama kemanusiaan. ini tercatat pada jurnal milik george orwell yang saat itu jadi sukarelawan anti-fasis dan bergabung di international brigade bersama negara lain yang berpihak ke anti-fasis.
> 
>  _bagaimana ending sebenarnya dari perang sipil spanyol?_ franco (nasionalis) menang, dan akhirnya jadi pemegang kuasa dan sistem monarki dihapus sementara, kemudian diberlakukan lagi tahun 1947 masih di bawah kekuasaan franco tanpa raja yang berkuasa. setelah kematian franco, tahun 1975, sistem monarki di spanyol diberlakukan kembali di bawah kekuasaan raja juan carlos I.
> 
>  _bagaimana nasib republikan pasca-perang sipil?_ ada yang selamat, banyak yang gugur.
> 
> saya mohon maaf kalau ada miss atau inakurasi historikalnya, silakan angkat bicara bila menemukan :)
> 
> akhir kata, terima kasih banyak dan selamat hari uk/spain untuk fandom ini!
> 
> .
> 
> **8/24/2017**


End file.
